Drabbles K and S
by Kasumi Shinomori
Summary: Kimihiro y Shizuka.Historias alternadas. Capítulo 7 GRANDES SPOILERS; te recomiendo no leer si no llegaste al capítulo 182 del manga. Volví ;D
1. Maldito

-…Hey…Hey…HEY… ¡HEY

-…Hey…Hey…HEY… ¡HEY!

-Ya te dije que no me llamo hey…

Sus zapatos se seguían escuchando de fondo.

-Detente.

-Llegaré tarde-su voz, siempre activa sonaba cansada y de alguna forma, avergonzada-.

-Hey

-Basta- susurró con un hilo de voz-.

Doumeki, acostumbrado a ser el callado, no supo que hacer hacia las reacias respuestas de su "compañero" _o al menos, algo así._

-Te estoy hablando.-Sus pasos empezaron a ser más acelerados, pero al mismo tiempo los del baka iban aumentado su velocidad también-

Hasta que no lo resistió más, lo tomó del codo _demasiado fino_ , pensó, y dándolo vuelta al notar que su cara seguía girada hacia el lado contrario.

Basta, basta y basta.

Él no solía tener paciencia, y esta vez ya no quedaba nada. Lo empujó contra una pared, y notó que en su ojo derecho había una venda. No le hizo caso a sus rogativas, recordó cuando su ojo había sido cosido por esa araña_, el derecho_, alcanzó a pensar el arquero. Con desesperación acerco su mano a su cara queriéndole quitar ese impedimento para poder verlo. Lo tiró, sin importarle que le sucedían a las gafas. Viendo como él lentamente abría su ojo, mostrándole lo que ocultaba.

Maldita sea. Maldito Watanuki. Maldita su manera de pensar. Maldita bruja, si, a ella también, por que sabía que el que su ojo haya vuelto a la normalidad y el que Watanuki fuera cegado, era una conexión. Vio que el ojiazul hablaba, notó por primera vez que sus pestañas parecían, en parte, las de una mujer: bastante curvadas y gruesas. Que cuando hablaba sus ojos se movían de manera graciosa, ampliándose o achicándose dependiendo de la palabra que utilizara. También que era de un azul zafiro, y que su nariz era pequeña y espigada. Y su boca, pequeña, jugosa, sonrosada, basta Doumeki. Maldito subconsciente. Noté como su rostro iba tomando sorpresa y terror al notar el mío acercándose al suyo. E hice lo que siempre quise hacer…

Maldita excelente persona, maldito día en el que lo conocí, maldita vez en la que probé su comida, malditos labios que supe que me iban a tener encadenados para toda la vida.

Apartó firmemente nuestras bocas, gritando:

-¡¡Qué haces imbésil?!

Sonreí, antes de volver a besarlo, y separarnos, abrí los ojos, notando como los de él estaban cerrados y su respiración agitada.

Lo volví a besar, dos, tres, cuatro veces, sin importarme lo que dijeran si nos vieran, lo acerqué más a mi, pero al mismo tiempo arrastrándolo al templo.

Con una meta en mi cerebro:

Maldito idiota, haré que me ames y me desees tanto como yo ahora y siempre a tí, Watanuki Kimihiro.

442 palabras.

Sacado cuando estaba repasando todas los capítulos que tengo de xxxHOLiC · Kei ( o capítulo ) Realmente fue algo que quise que sucediera, pero bueno. Espero que les guste. Si es así, creo que haré Drabbles. Kissess!


	2. Yuuko

-Digo yo… ¿¿Hay alguien en este mundo que me apoyee

-Digo yo… ¿¿Hay alguien en este mundo que me apoyee?? TT.TT

-Deja de gritar tanto, que ya tienes edad, Wata

-¡Es verdad! Aparte, tampoco estamos diciendo nada de lo que no sabemos, ¿a que sí Yuuko?-dijo la bola negra, con los ojos cerrados-.

-Si si :3 (cara Yuuko… como dibujante de emoticons –y de la vida real también- me muero de hambre ¬¬)

-¡Verdad! ¡Verdad!-gritaban las gemelas a coro-.

-TT.TT…Muy bien, si lo prefieren así, está bien, no beberán más de dos copas de sake en la cena…total, así no se les reventará el hígado tan pronto…

-¡No les dará Sake! ¡No les dará Sake!-cantaban las gemelas -.

-Guaaaaa… ¡Watanuki maloo! ¿Ves Yuuko porqué no debiste cumplir su deseo?, encima de no querer pagar lo que vale el mismo, y que le dimos pie a su relación con Doumeki…

-¡Que no! ¡Jolines!

-como iba diciendo, y les avisamos sobre Himawari, y,y,y,… ¡NO NOS QUIERE DAR SAKE!...yo, yo-dijo acercándose a Kimihiro, con los ojos que estaban brillantes, como si un gran aguacero fuera a caer de ellos, para después poner una sonrisa diabólica-¡Ya sé! ¡Le diré a Himawari sobre lo que hicieron tu y Doumeki! Kukuku

-¡Bien pensado Mokona! ¡Qué lista eres! ¡Te pareces tanto a mí!-dijo abrazando al conej-, perdón, Mokona ;)-

-¡Mokona es lista y Watanuki no! ¡Y Watanuki no!-cantaban sin cesar-.

-¡NOOOO! ¡ESO SERÍA MI FIN!-Gritaba Watanuki tratando de agarrar algo enfrente de él, un espejismo, gritando su tan conocido "Himawari-chaannn "

-Demo…-por un momento el joven creyó haber visto a la bruja crear alrededor suya un aura extraña y oscura, para fumar su pipa y decir- si te arrepientes de lo que hiciste… ¿porqué lo hiciste?-sin apartar su mirada sugestiva de él-.

-Yo…yo…creo que…que…

-¡Vamos hombre! ¡Dilo de una vez!

Tan sólo dirigió una mirada al suelo de la habitación, para que luego su jefe lo tomara por el mentón, acercándose a él, y diciendo:

-Las casualidades en este mundo no existen, _todo es inevitable_. Dime, Watanuki Kimihiro, ¿tu crees en ellas?

-En todo este tiempo que paso en esta tienda, he empezado a creer que sí.

Un silencio reinó en el salón, para que luego la bruja de las dimensiones sonriera sugestivamente

-Ve, quiero de comer fideos con caldo de costilla de cerdo.-Sonrió abiertamente-

El muchacho, al pensar que sucedería si no hacía lo que le acababa de decir su jefa le daba un frío escalofrío en la espina dorsal. Tomó a una gemela de cada mano, se levantó y se fue a cocinar con las niñas diciendo (mejor dicho, cantando xD) cosas como "¡Vamos a ayudar a Watanuki! ¡A Watanuki!" y para luego escuchar a él riéndose.

-Yuuko-san…-susurró Mokona, mirándola con tristeza-.

La mujer, se acostó en el suelo, sin dejar de sonreír, pero, por un momento ella sintió una daga de tristeza clavar su pecho, y decir junto a un suspiro:

-…realmente, no sólo es un chico estupendo, si no que su corazón también es puro, a pesar de todo, y sonríe de la misma forma. Dime, ¿realmente no es un juego de mi ya enfermiza mente o realmente es endemoniadamente es igual ti, Clow? y si es así, ¿porqué lo hiciste? ¿Tanto me odias como para dejarme a una parte tuya para seguir recordándote todo el día…?

Nadie sabe la respuesta.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡549 palabras! ¡Wiiiiiiiiiii! ¡107 más que la anterior! (si no me equivoco).

Como que el final me quedo medio… ¿raro?

Muchas gracias por los reviews, Amazona Verde, y yo-chan1.

Realmente amo la pareja Clow y Yuuko, y quería que quedara algo así. Espero que este fic sea de su agrado, y el próximo voy a intentar involucrar más a Doumeki, nee?

Cuídense and kissess!


	3. Himawari

…

…

No importa cuánto lo razonaba, no lo entendía.

Bueno, si, en parte, digo, era una excelente persona, pero ella era, claro, más linda, más tranquila, más atenta, más deseada, pero ¿qué era eso de lo cual Doumeki los había diferenciado y tomado al otro como suyo?

-Simple. Porque lo amo y es mío.

No, en su mente las imágenes de ellos dos felices, con niños corriendo a su al rededor le parecía asqueroso, claro todos con anteojos y con esa sonrisa boba.

-No lo voy a discutir con alguien que no lo entiende. Kunogi, si no te agrada, bien y si no también. Vete por la misma puerta por la que ingresaste, no te deseo, y tampoco que arruines mi felicidad con él.

¿Felicidad? Ni siquiera dices su nombre ¡Diablos! Sentía sus lágrimas correr abiertamente por sus mejillas, y su cuerpo temblando.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la joven con la voz quebrada, de rodillas, apoyando sus manos con la madera del suelo, de soporte, y su largo cabello largo chocando con el tablado y su mirada, fría sobre ella. Recriminándola. ¿De qué? ¿De amarlo tanto y ver todo como una persona normal?-.

-Escucha, Kunogi, soy feliz, así. Con Watanuki Kimihiro, junto a mí, es todo lo que necesito. Espero que algún día lo puedas entender- El arquero se dio vuelta y camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta, donde encontró amontonadamente las prendas de la muchacha, que pensó que al estar desnuda en frente de él, y hacer quién sabe que cosas, lo iba a convencer de lo contrario, de amarla a ella.-Encuentra la felicidad Kunogi, pero no te metas con Kimihiro,-se dio vuelta mirándola frívola y con lástima-no sabes que puedo llegar a hacer.

La mujer, sobre el suelo, se levantó, recogió sus cosas, se vistió torpemente y salió corriendo del lugar. Sin mirar atrás.

--

Un hombre de complexión delgada se encontraba de espaldas, revolviendo quién sabe que estofado distinto. Cuando acercó, sus labios al del cucharón marrón de madera, sintió que alguien se lo arrebató de sus manos. Siguiendo con la mirada el cucharón vio el rostro inexpresivo de su amante.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-le preguntó el de gafas-.

Él otro, tan sólo, soltó el cucharón a el fregadero, sin importarle (una de las primeras veces) la comida.

-Baka, idiota, capullo, ególatra, in—

El menor fue callado por un beso del mayor, que lo tomó con sus enormes manos en su cadera, invitándolo a salir hacia el pasillo, a ir a aquel lugar que desde que vivía en esa casa, era el único lugar el cual lo conocía más. El cuarto de Doumeki.

-Vamos a ver quien es el baka…-susurró el cocinero-.

-Capullo.

-¡¡QU--!-intentó continuar con su típica "conversación de novios", peor el otro no lo dejó-.

Sin importarle las personas que interpusieron en su camino, él lo protegería. Por que lo amaba, y en ese momento se lo estaba demostrando de la forma más vieja, haciéndole el amor.

/

490 palabras.

Estemmm… ¿Qué onda? (?)

Ya sé, muy malo el final, pero bueno. Espero que les guste. Gracias Amazona Verde () por el review y a Riku Lupin por agregar la historia a Story Alert + .

Díganme que les pareció y si les gustaría un lemon. O

Para cualquier cosa, un review, y listo.

Kisses!

(K)


	4. Noches en vela

Noches en vela

Noches en vela

-

-

-

**· · ·**

Con ésta, se cumplían las tres noches. El delgado y largo cuerpo que yacía junto a él temblaba como si estuvieran en la Antártida, y se removía, llevando todas las sábanas con él.

La primera noche, no fue tanto, y le resto importancia. Quizás un mal sueño; no decidió despertarlo porque, sabía a su pesar, que despertar a Kimihiro de sus letargos, se podían pagar con sangre, literalmente hablando, por supuesto.

La segunda noche, le pareció extraño, pero debía reconocer que las ojeras que tuvo el día siguiente dio que hablar en los entrenamientos de arquería. Todas tomaban rumbo hacia la parte libidinosa del joven Doumeki con su pareja, pero no, no era eso.

Hoy, la tercera noche, se estaba enfadando ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviera tan incómodo? No hacía frío, al menos él no lo sentía. Afuera, era una apacible noche de primavera, donde se podía ver los árboles con las flores Sakura, meciéndose suavemente, y sonando como el arrullo para dormir a un bebé, mientras el astro de la Luna estaba firmemente sobre toda la gente, demostrando su autonomía y poder, que junto a las estrellas, daban a casi todos los países asiáticos, o, al menos, a los que era de noche su esplendor.

Decidiendo ir a la cocina, para tomar algo de agua y abandonar los malos sueños de su pareja se dirigió a la cocina. Para llegar a ésta, se debía pasar por un pasillo, a donde, quieras o no, había una puerta que daba a una sala de estar.

Ingresó a la misma, y se dio cuenta que la televisión estaba encendida y con bastante volumen. Y para colmo, el control remoto, no aparecía por ninguna parte. Quizás, Kimihiro si tenía un oído bien agudizado y podía escucharlo. No, definitivamente no. Dio varias vueltas adentro del recinto, sin encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Sintió, una brisa que chocó en su espalda. Alguien había abierto la puerta. Cuando se dio vuelta, la misma estaba cerrada, pero, el control remoto, estaba al lado de la puerta. Sin evitarlo, su sentido _detectivesco_ salió a flote, y tomo rápidamente el control, abrió la puerta y miró hacía los lados, sin nada aparentemente sospechoso.

Suspiró. Su imaginación seguro, o quizás estaba demasiado preocupado preguntándose que era lo que hacía sentir a su joven compañero tan incómodo. Bajó el volumen, para darse cuenta de en que canal estaba puesto. Era en uno de esos dónde en la programación aparecía como **"**_**para adultos"**_. Aunque sin ser su deseo, no pudo evitar mirar la pantalla, y darse cuenta que los protagonistas eran dos hombres. Uno de ellos, aunque no lo quería admitir, se parecía bastante a su Kimihiro (y ya empezamos con su posesivo xD), con lentes y todo. En ese todo incluía unas… ¿orejas de gato? .Mientras el otro, usaba una yukata y… ¿cadenas?

Seguro deberían ser una pareja sadomasoquista. Un escalofrío le rondó la espina dorsal al pensar a Watanuki de esa manera. Apagó el televisor inmediatamente cuando su mente empezó a maniobrar para modificar la imagen y mostrarlos a ellos dos. Se sacudió la cabeza. Realmente lo deseaba.

Salió nuevamente al pasillo, esta vez, sin obstáculos que le permitieran no llegar al destino esperado. Entró a la cocina y abrió la heladera. La misma poseía una luz que iluminó toda la cocina. Se acercó para ver que estaba tomando, para notar que había chocolate, que de seguro había quedado luego del día de San Valentín, dónde Kimihiro tuvo que hacerle a la bruja de las dimensiones, de nuevo, pastelillos.

Tomo la botella, abrió el pico, y se paro debidamente, sin dejar de tomar de la botella. No dejó de pensar que si Watanuki lo veía así, lo retaría por ser tan poco educado e higiénico.

Cuando estuvo bien parado, se acomodó, hasta apoyarse en la mesada, sin en ningún momento soltar la botella con el líquido dulce ni cerrar la puerta del refrigerador. Notó una sombra en la puerta, iba a prepararse para largarle la botella, hasta que se dio cuenta que era Watanuki. No pudo evitar una estúpida sonrisa se formara en sus labios al verlo en bóxer, apoyado en la puerta y sobándose los ojos al notar que la luz de la cocina era fuerte, para ser sólo dada por una heladera promedio.

Menos mal, que tenía esa botella en sus labios, porque de seguro, si hubiera visto su "sonrisa de idiota", denominada por su amado en su cara, se partiría de risa, y sería chiste por una semana. Levantó una ceja, al notar los pasos de el chico dirigirse hacía de el de manera elegante, galante, casi _felinos_. Sonrió en forma repentina al recordar lo anteriormente visto en la televisión.

- ¿Me quieres decir que haces, Shizuka, a las tres de la madrugada, en la cocina?

- Mmh.

-Argg… ¿¡Es que no entiendes que no entiendo tus monosílabos, idiota!? Dios te dio una lengua para algo, paleto.

Una sonrisa cínica surcó sus labios.

- Así que… ¿me dieron una lengua para algo, eh?

-Claro que si, idiota. ¿Q-que? ¡No me mires de esa forma!

Dijo retrocediendo los mismos pasos en los que ingresó tan firmemente hacía poco tiempo.

- Te enseñaré, para que me sirve la lengua, Kimihiro.

El color rojizo de las mejillas de Kimihiro no se iría en un buen tiempo. Claro que el quería todo lo contrario. Lástima que él no sabía que todas las cosas planeadas que tenía Doumeki para esa noche bastaría para tener más que el rostro _activo_.

**· · ·**

**Miren, pónganlo de ésta forma. Hay un review decía que lo deje como mención de lemon, y le hice caso. Pero, de todas formas, ahora pienso que alguna vez tengo que hacerlo, pero, por ahora lo dejo así. Mi ausencia fue larga, ¿me extrañaron? ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Alguien me quiere regalar alguna idea para el próximo? ¿Quieren saber cómo el control remoto llegó ahí o qué le pasaba a Watanuki?**

**Soy toda oídos, pero claro, todavía no existen reviews-parlantes, así que me conformaré con leerlos.**

**Los espero atentamente, besos y cuídense, ****gente bonita****.**


	5. El ceniciento

**·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§**

**Drabbles K and S**

**Kasumi Shinomori**

**Chapter 5: El Cenicienta**

**Haruka es un buen e intuitivo abuelo.**

**Lemon la próxima.**

**xxxHOLiC es propiedad de CLAMP.**

**·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§**

Cenicienta vivía en un pequeño poblado llamado Tokio.

- Pero, abuelo, ¿así no se llama dónde vivimos?- Preguntó un pequeño niño en yukata-.

- ¿Me vas a dejar continuar, Shizuka?

- ¡Si, abuelo!

Bien… ¿en dónde me había quedado? Ah, si, bueno y allí, dónde vivía, en su casa de madera,…

- ¿Cómo la del Señor Yamamoto a la vuelta manzana?

- Algo así, Shizuka, veo que estás prestando atención

Como decía, en su casa de madera vivían él, cenicienta,…

-¿Era él o ella?

-Él.

-¿Pero, cenicienta no es-?

- Shizuka, déjame terminar y luego te contaré el resto, ¿si?

El pequeño con una enorme risa en su rostro, sonrió.

En esa casa, vivían cenicienta, su padre, un hombre llamado Hiiragizawa y su madre, Tomoyo; pero, su madre cayó bajo una profunda enfermedad y se marchó junto a Kami.

Su padre, muy triste, paso años viviendo sólo él y su amado hijo. Pero, tiempo después conoció a una señora llamada Kaho que era viuda, y tenía dos hijas, de las cuales no se sabían cual de las dos eran más malas con la pobre cenicienta: Kohane y Himawari. Ellas eran muy crueles con todos y ellas se creían superiores.

Su padre, se casó con esa mujer y ella y sus hijas fueron a vivir-

-¿A su casa de madera?

- Si, Shizuka, a su casa de madera.

- Pero, ¿eso no-?

Aclarándose la garganta, el narrador continuo frente a las preguntas de su interlocutor:

Su padre se marchó, quedándose sólo cenicienta, su madrastra y sus hermanastras. La pobre cenicienta debía fregar día y noche su casa _**de madera**_.

Una tarde, llegó una carta que era dirigida del Rey, Riruka, envió a todas las mujeres del Reino: se celebraría una cena en la cual, la que llevara el postre más rico, sería la que se casaría, con su hijo, Shizuka.

- Y ese chico… ¿practicaba arquería?

- ¡Guau! ¿Cómo sabías?

- Lo supuse, todos los hombres practican arquería – dijo sin perder su sonrisa angelical.

Su hijo, Shizuka, un gran arquero, también era poseedor de algo inigualable: un paladar exquisito. Todas las mujeres que preparaban sus comidas, él rechazaba una a una: ninguna tenía algo diferente. Hasta que llegaron las hermanas de cenicienta: Himawari y Kohane. Su comida era más que única y su presentación era perfecta, igual. Pero había algo que no encajaba: no parecía algo muy elaborado viendo el estado en el que estaban sus manos.

Mientras tanto, cenicienta, lo único que pudo atinar a pensar fue que lo único que podría hacer para salir de toda esa crueldad era irse de esa casa. Pero no era mujer, ni tenía comida: sus hermanastras se habían llevado todo. Llorando por sus desgracias, apareció una mujer, que le pegó con algo parecido a una vara larga en la cabeza, presentándose así misma de la siguiente manera:

- Yo soy la bruja que vive en tu interior. Mi nombre es Yuuko y vengo para decirte que dejes de llorar como una niña y que yo podré cumplirte el sueño que anhelas.

- Pero no tengo comida, ni un buen traje.

- Yo te lo otorgaré, pero con un precio: me darás toda bebida alcohólica que hay en este lugar, y que cuando el príncipe termine de decir su veredicto, volverás.

- ¿Y en que iré, Yuuko? No tengo carroza.

-Eres hombre, no necesitas carroza. Ya veo que te encuentro. Mientras tanto…

La bruja, movió su varita, consiguiéndole a ceniciento un traje elegante, con sombrero y bastón, y una pequeña valija, dónde adentro se encontraba lo más importante: un suculento plato.

- Ahora si, puedes ir.

El cenicienta, caminando llegó hasta el palacio, dónde se encontró con muchas doncellas que lo miraban: era uno de los pocos hombres en el salón.

Haciéndose paso entre las mismas, logró divisar un palco en dónde se encontraba el Rey, y su hijo, comiendo muchos platos. Creyendo que había llegado último y no podría presentárselo, el cenicienta estuvo a punto de pegarse a si mismo por ser tan tonto.

La vista del príncipe se poso en él y le dio valor suficiente: se acercó y haciendo una reverencia le entregó su plato al príncipe. Él, con una estoica mueca, comió su plato sin cortar el contacto visual. Notó que ese plato y el de las muchachas de recién se parecían mucho. Ahora entendía todo.

Levantándose y caminando, llegó al centro del salón el alto príncipe. Levantó su gran mano, logrando que las charlas y la orquesta cesaran.

- He tomado una decisión.

"¿Ahora?, y yo que iba a divertirme" pensó cenicienta, a quién jamás había participado en una celebración y menos de esa magnitud.

- A quién yo he elegido es a él. –Dijo señalando a cenicienta, logrando que en todo el salón se escuchara un sonido de asombro.

Cenicienta, a quien no le gustaba hablar en público, esa situación se le hacía muy molesta. Asustado, puso su mano en su cara, corriéndose los lentes, para limpiarlos: quizás así podría ver que no lo estaba señalando a él.

- ¿Él usaba lentes?

- Sí, y de gran dimensión – dijo el abuelo, haciendo un gran círculo con cada una de sus manos y posicionándolas sobre sus ojos.- En esa época no existían muchos modelos como ahora.

Mientras su nieto gesticulaba con su boca un círculo, Haruka, decidió continuar.

Entonces, mientras los limpiaba, recordó lo que le dijo la bruja, Yuuko: _", y que cuando el príncipe termine de decir su veredicto, volverás." _Abriendo sus ojos de par en par, el ceniciento, se dio vuelta, todavía sonrojado y empezó a correr, cayéndole al suelo sus lentes al suelo.

Llegó a su casa, se cambió rápidamente y limpió el desastre que había hecho la bruja buscando por cada rincón, alcohol. Luego de la limpieza, fue a descansar, había sido un día muy ajetreado.

Al despertar, escuchó llantos y gritos. Asustado salió de su habitación, yendo hacía el salón del bullicio: la sala. Su hermanastra Himawari lloraba sobre la alfombra, y debía reconocerlo: ella realmente estaba enamorada del príncipe; mientras que su hermana, Kohane, estaba con la vista fija al alfeizar de la ventana, como si esperara algo.

Su madrastra gritaba, llevaba el mismo vestido que ayer y su cabello estaba revuelto y fuera de lugar, despotricando acerca de ese "cuatro-ojos", al cual eligió el príncipe.

Casi no pudo evitar las ganas de festejar al saber que sus hermanastras no lo habían descubierto.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó tímidamente, o en un intento de eso. No era que a él le gustara el príncipe, pero debía sonar como si no supiera nada.

-¿Cómo que "_Qué ocurrió"? _– preguntó su madrastra imitando su voz, como una muestra de alguien con serios problemas mentales:- todos en el reino lo saben: ¡el príncipe enamorado de alguien que ni siquiera lo valora! ¡Cuánto odio a ese cuatro-ojos!

Ante esa mención su hermanastra morena sollozó más fuerte y la rubia entrecerró el seño. Afuera se escuchaba una gran conmoción: una carroza se acercaba.

Corriendo hacía la ventana su madrastra grito:

- ¡El príncipe se arrepintió y vino a buscar a mis niñas!

Himawari se levanto como si tuviera un resorte y Kohane se despegó de la pared. Mientras tanto, cenicienta se alegró de que hubiera recapacitado, pero en el fondo estaba triste: pensó que alguien lo quería.

El vocero del príncipe bajó del carruaje se bajó con un andar impreciso con un papel en sus manos. Se puso ante la eufórica Kaho que estaba en la puerta con las mejores de las sonrisas:

- No es necesario que sea oficial, ya sabemos a que vienen.

- Lo siento, pero es mi trabajo – dijo con una voz nasal.- A orden del príncipe, los lords que asistieron anoche deberán probarse estos lentes, y a quién le quedarán, el príncipe elijirá.

- Pero, yo no tengo hijos.

- Sí, aquí dice que hay un Kimihiro viviendo en su residencia.

- Es verdad, pero…

El cenicienta al oír su nombre se acercó a la puerta y sonrió al pequeño hombre. Él lo miro y sonrió, para girarse y decirle a su madrastra.

-No se preocupe, lo acabamos de encontrar.

Se acercó a Kimihiro contento, lo tomó de la muñeca para que se agachara y poder ponerle los lentes.

-Sí, es él. ¡Se lo dije señor! ¡A él es a quién busca!

Un hombre alto bajó del carruaje: el príncipe estaba en su casa. La madrastra lo miró con asombro: ¿estaba eligiendo a su emple-hijastro?

Entonces el príncipe se le acerco y…

- ¿Shizuka, cómo quieres que termine el cuento?

- …

El abuelo comprendió que con los ruidos del día su pequeño nieto se había dormido.

- Duerme, Shizuka, luego tendrás tiempo para elegir.

**·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§**

**¿Quién no se imaginó alguna vez, que Haruka sabe lo de Doumeki y Wata-kun?**

**¿O al menos lo ha soñado?**

**Ya sé, nada de KxZ, pero el próximo si.**

**Todo esto va para:**

_AGUILA FANEL_

_Remsy Black_

_Riku Lupin_

_crizzy-chan_

**Por hacerme esto más llevadero.**

**¡Muchos besos y suerte!**

**Hasta los 15 reviews no continúo ^^**


	6. San Valentín

_Capullo._

Se creía el súper-hombre o algo así, por haber ganado el premio nacional de arquería. Todas las mujeres de todas formas y tamaños lo acosaban y él ponía cara de "_yo-no-estoy-interesado_" y todas, al contrario del racionamiento común, se enamoraban más.

¿Cuántas veces tenía que explicárselo?

No, no y no.

No había hecho chocolates **para** Doumeki Shizuka. Había hecho para Yuuko-san, Mokona, las gemelas y Himawari. Que el burro haya comido no significaba nada. No servía poca más para eso.

Bueno, para eso y para flirtear.

_Idiota._

Unas manos muy grandes rodearon el cuello del perceptor de espíritus, lo acercó a otro cuerpo, y alzando la cabeza para saber quién era (aunque tenía una rara sospecha) hicieron perfecta coordinación en un beso mordaz, que quitaba cualquier duda.

_Paleto._

Esas mismas manos bajaron a su cintura masculina, y lo guiaron por el pasillo de su departamento a su habitación.

_Estúpido_

Odiaba admitirlo, pero se sentía ocmo esas mujeres, pero tenía algo que ellas no sabían: los pocas sentimientos del arquero_._

Lo que el cuatro-ojos callaría hasta la muerte era que había estado toda la semana, mendigando en todas las tiendas chocolate inglés, muy caro y raro, sólo para él.

Total, nadie se daría cuenta.

Excepto por Doumeki, que lo miró fijamente y mientras que el ayudante de la bruja de las dimensiones se hacía el desentendido mientras hacían _ciertas cosas_.

El amor no siempre es rosa y cariñoso.

Para Doumeki era algo mejor, algo flaco, alto, con corazón grande y manos resposteras.

**Feliz San Valentín.**

**Éste es mi regalo.**

**Mini-drabble (252 palabras)**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews.**

**Los quiero mucho ^^**

**Cuídensen, y no se empachen.**


	7. Falsas sonrisas

**¡SPOILERS GRANDES!**

**Si no han leído desde el capítulo 182 de xxxHOLiC, le recomiendo no leer el drabble.**

**Disclaimer: xxxHOLiC no me pertenece; si fuese así, no estaría pasando lo que está pasando.**

**Falsas sonrisas**

Él giró nuevamente la pipa de madera en su mano izquierda hacia el otro lado, para poder exhalar el humo proveniente del opio que había inspirado de la misma. En sus ojos podría representarse una figura conocida que hacía bastante tiempo ya no llevaba, sus lentes, pero ya no había una chispa de esperanza en lo que ellos cubrían. Sus ojos azules eran fríos, con tristeza acumulada, hasta con miedo e ira si se podía decir. Él lo podía decir, porque los había visto millones de veces antes, pero no así. _No quería _verlos así.

-¿Realmente piensas en no salir nunca de ésta tienda? - Soltó sin anestesia el arquero, mirándolo fijamente.

El muchacho a quién iba dirigido la pregunta ni siquiera movió un músculo, más que la mano, para volver a inspirar de ése nuevo hábito que había incorporado. Poco a poco, de daba cuenta que no le hacía toser tanto. Cuando volvió a exhalar, miró el horizonte, y sonrió con tristeza, para luego girar su rostro y mirar a su acompañante.

-Ya te lo expliqué. No queda de otra. Ése es el precio de mi deseo. - Contestó el, de nuevo, portador de lentes ovalados con su nueva sonrisa. Volvió a girar el rostro hacía el jardín.

Mokona, que había estado a la derecha del mismo, y observó toda la situación sintió un escalofrío pasar por su cuerpo de Mokona. Lo miró fijamente, como si lo llamara, entonces el muchacho se giró hacia él, y le dio una sonrisa, un tanto falsa, mientras alargó la mano donde no estaba la pipa y le acarició la cabeza.

-Estaré con Mokona. No es necesario que vengas siempre.

-_Lo prometo._ No me separaré de ti, hasta que logres tu deseo. - Dijo el nieto de Haruka, mirando como las ramas de el árbol del cerezo del jardín se movían con pasividad.

Y ahí lo supo. No se iría, aunque él se lo pidiera de rodillas. Primero, porque eso era imposible, y segundo, porque jamás lo dejaría solo. Y una promesa de Doumeki Shizuka no se rompe.

**Tenía**** que escribir algo de ése tema. Prometo que será el primero y último, lo intentaré, al menos. Realmente el giro que está dando la serie no me gusta mucho, espero que se vuelva más interesante.**

**¿Un review? Cada review es una fichita para un drabble nuevo. Muchos besos y cuídense gente linda ?**


End file.
